The Crash
by sasukefan8
Summary: Bella has gotten into a terrible car crash and has major head injuries. The only person she trusts now is Edward,and she wont say a word to any one else!NOT EVEN HER OWN FATHER!Will Bella ever be the same?Will Edward get his brave,never scared,Bella back?
1. Chp 1 The Crash

_**A/N: Okay so my first twilight fanfic that I'm posting. This is just the chapter telling what happened. Read and tell me what you think!!**_

**Chp 1. The Crash.**

The car swerved, I heard her screaming my name as the car tumbled down the steep hill, everything happened so fast, even with my vampire vision it was only blurs.

She hasn't trusted anyone but me since, not Alice, not Jasper, not even her own father!!

I will never forget the day it all happened, the day I couldn't save her.

The day Eric Yorkie's SUV crashed into Bella's, causing her to tumble down the hill while screaming my name. And I just stood there and watched it all happen! Not even moving a muscle!!

She finally stopped tumbling when the top of her car hit a tree, causing the major head injuries. It took till the screaming started before I realized what was happening. I raced down there, barley keeping a human pace, but by the time I got there she was already unconscious, her breathing heavy.

She hasn't acted the same since.

She hides behind my back only peeking at the person trying to talk to her before burying her head in my shoulder, the tears beginning to fall.

The doctors say it's the trauma of the crash.

I blame myself for forever changing my Bella.

If only I had acted sooner,

Then my Bella, would be my brave, never scared, Bella.

--

**A/N: Okay, short. I KNOW!! NOT EVEN A FULL PAGE ON MICROSOFT!! BUT! As soon as a get a couple reviews..or maybe b4 that I'll add more! This is only a chapter telling what happened to Bella and how Edward feels about it all. So review and tell me what you think! And maybe a few ideas? Characters? **

**So hit that little button down there and review!**

**PixieDustAlice (aka Sasukefan8)**


	2. Chp 2: She's scared

**A/N: Okay I'm back! Here's another Chp!**

**Disclaimer for this chp. and last chp. : I do not own the Twilight Series, and never will.**

--

"BELLLAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Alice called from the downstairs.

Bella took her usual position behind my back. I don't know why Alice even tried anymore. Couldn't she see that this only made me feel even worse about the crash?

"Hey Bella I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping today! You're in desperate need of a new wardrobe." Alice said as if it was obvious, which it wasn't. Bella's closet was completely full from all of the clothes that Alice had bought before the crash, and they all still fit!

Bella shook her head that was now buried in my shoulder. She refused to go any where with any one, besides me. Not that she did much when she did go with me. She would usually stare and sometimes give me an occasional smile, making my heart soar, but that only reminded me that, that smile only replaced her laughter, the laughter I might never hear from her melodic voice again.

Alice sighed. I don't why she had even gotten her hopes up. She knew the answer. She IS the physic in the family.

"Okay…Maybe some other time!!" Bella just kept her head hidden in my shoulder. A sympathetic look crossed Alice's face before she turned away.

I casted my eyes down to the floor. Why? Why did this have to happen to her?

I flashed a look at her only to find that her head was still buried in my shoulder. I turned my eyes back to the floor.

Why did it happen to such a beautiful angel?

--

Today was Bella's first time returning to school since the accident which had happened in the early summer months.

I knew there would be questions asked about Bella's sudden shyness, and I could only imagine the amount of pain and guilt I would feel when they would ask.

I looked at the clock, time to leave.

I went into Bella's room, which was now located in my house due to the fact she refused to talk to anyone and was too scared to not be in the same house as me, but I didn't mind, I liked Bella living here.

"Bella, honey? It's time to go…" She was currently staring out her window. I started walking closer towards her. She turned slowly towards me, and I could see the fear in her eyes…

"Edward," she whispered her voice hoarse from the lack of talk, "I'm scared…"

I stopped, stunned, she had spoke!

Even if it was hoarse, it was the most wonderful sound I had heard since the crash.

I walked closer to her and wrapped my arms around her waist, then kissed the top of her head.

I looked at her and smiled, I'm sure my eyes showed my happiness.

"Don't worry," I whispered, then leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

--

This morning was pure bliss. I don't how long it had been since I had kissed her.

I thought nothing could ruin my day today…

But boy was I wrong.

_**--**_

_**A/N: Yeah I know it's short but I did that on purpose. I thought this was a good cliff hanger and I'm running out of time…I gotta get ready for district performance…. So yeah... You guys better be happy! I missed half of my video notes in 2**__**nd**__** period trying to write this chp! So I expect LOTS of reviews..And maybe a couple of ideas? Well until later…**_

_**PixieDustAlice (aka Sasukefan8) **_


	3. Author Note! READ!

_**A/N: Ok guys im REALLY sorry about not updating but my grades are beginning to drop TREMENDOUSLY and I have Language Arts book report and essay due tomorrow and since I've been absent from school because of being sick and doctors appointments I ended up getting A LOT of make- up homework and since I didn't do half of it in science I have a 50 F that I have to make up in a week or no field trip…. So that's the reason for the no updates. But I do know that I REALLY need ideas because after all this is done I know my brain is going to be tired of thinking and I won't be able to come up with good ideas. So if you want a quick update (maybe this weekend) then send in a review with ideas!! Plz and thank you!**_

_**PixieDustAlice (aka Sasukefan8) **_


	4. Chp 3: He's Taking Advantage

_**A/N: Omg thank you SO much for all the reviews!! Im glad u guys love the story! I loved all the ideas and I think I have a way of putting ALL of the ideas in here with a little revising! So here's the next chapter!!**_

_**--**_

I never knew how much guilt a guy could feel in one day, and every time someone asked me what had happened to Bella that guilt kept growing, knowing that so many people care for her and I took that away because I couldn't save her from a simple car crash!

I'm sitting in 4th period biology, the one class I didn't have with Bella.

I tried my hardest to get every class with her, but from besides this morning, today was just not my day.

Apparently the old receptionist had moved to Florida because of all the wolf sightings, (who knew she would be so scared of wolves to move all the way down to Florida), and they had replaced her with a straight guy (ALL because of that mutt and his stupid pack), and it's not very easy to dazzle a straight guy with your looks, so I had to have one class without Bella, and this was it.

I was worried about Bella, she hadn't let go of me at all today and she was almost in tears when I told her I didn't have this class with her.

And apparently, Mike Newton did.

That VILE Mike Newton had Bella all to HIMSELF in that class, now I think I have a reason to be worried.

So I sat in history drumming my fingers, with the teacher glaring at me, and watching the clock.

Finally, the bell rung.

I ran at a human pace to Bella's 4th period biology (A/N: Ok I thought about it, if Bella has another core class right now then she would be missing two classes with Edward, and Edward doesn't take gym (neither does Bella in this story) so Im going to make it like my school. There's more than one teacher for each subject. Back to the story!!)

By the time I got there, neither she, nor Mike Newton, was in sight.

Then I heard it, her scream, to quiet for human ears to hear, but perfectly clear for vampires.

The only problem, I couldn't figure out where she was.

It's like all my senses dull when she's in trouble.

My body trembles in panic.

I could hear her muffled cries.

I could hear the vile whispers of Mike Newton.

I knew what he was planning.

There was so little time before he did it…

But where the hell were they?!

I looked up and down the halls.

Clear.

I ran at a vampire speed around the school, who cares if the cameras saw, for all they know the cameras could be malfunctioning.

Then I knew, as I ran past the janitor's closet, where they were.

I turned around and ran back the closest and threw the door off the hinges.

I saw her on the floor, Mike Newton in front of her trying to take her shirt off.

He's was trying to take advantage of her while she was weak.

I growled a fierce growl and threw him back to the wall, the force knocking him out.

I squatted in front of Bella and pulled her trembling body to my chest,

her tears staining my shirt.

Why…

Why did all this have to happen to her?

My angel.

And why the hell couldn't I ever protect her?!

I squeezed my eyes shut holding her tighter to my chest.

If only vampires could cry,

tears would be running down my cheeks.

_**A/N: Okay guys!! I hoped you guys liked!! Next chapter Renee and Charlie are going to start making the decisions of how Bella will get better. What will they decide? And how will it affect Bella and Edward's relationship? Stay tuned for the next chapter!! Decisions. **_


	5. Chp 5: The plan

_**A/n: Okay Im going to rename this Chapter instead of Decisions, because they don't make the decision in this chapter, the next chapter will tell their decision and how everything starts out.**_

_**Im Sorry that I haven't written in forever exams are came up which meant TONS of homework and a lot is happening in my personal life. and i have been home. So Im trying to write this to…**_

_**I could use some ideas for the rest of the chapters **_

_**This story will still be in Edward's P.O.V. and possibly a little bit of Carlisle since this chapter has some.**_

_**So I could use some ideas and some opinions. **_

_**THANKS!!**_

**_DISCLAIMER: Nope. Dont own twilight_**

--

The police had long since been there, and Alice had long since given up trying to make me listen to her that it was all her fault if only she had ran faster to find me or Bella.

The only things that did matter to me at that moment was my crying Bella ,who still laid in my arms and refused to talk, and the thoughts that were running through her parents mind as they stared at me and Bella.

Since the crash Bella's mom has come to live in Forks in hope that her daughter would get better.

It never happened.

And now as they stood there, the thoughts racing through their mind tortured me.

They were planning to take her away from Forks to go see a private therapist, they knew that her living with me wasn't making her any better, and I knew it to, but I didn't want to see her leave.

It wasn't somewhere I could follow, the sun shines too much.

I didn't know if I would be able to go through a day without her.

I also wasn't sure if they were going to allow her to come back when, and if, she got better, or if they were too scared that it would only mess things up.

I didn't want it to happen like this.

I didn't want things to end between me and her.

**_Carlisle POV_**

I stared at Edward. He was having a hard time.

I've known about Bella's parents choice for quiet a while now, I was just hoping they wouldn't come to that.

But I have a plan.

I walked over to Bella's parents

"Charlie? Renae?" They turned towards me as i spoke their names.

"Yes Dr. Cullen?" Charlie spoke.

"Please, call me Carlisle."

"Okay, Yes Carlise?" Charlie spoke correcting himself.

"I have a plan, it's not 100 percent, but it's an option that could work, and it would keep Bella in Forks."

"Ok, Explain more please." Renae spoke urgently. I know she wanted her daughter back, but she had to resort to other options that weren't so expensive since her husbands baseball wasn't providing enough for a private therapist.

I began my explanation of the plan.

**_Edwards POV_**

I listened in on Carlisle conversation.

'Could this possibly work?'

I asked my self over and over again in my head.

His plan was to seperate me a Bella, keep her in Forks, but she wouldn't be able to talk to me or see me. And while this was going on, he was going to try to coax Bella into talking to him, Esme, Alice, and the rest of the Cullens, then work on getting her to talk to all of her old friends.

I know I wouldn't be able to talk to her, but just having her in Forks would make it better, I would be able to hear her progression, and make sure nothing went out of hand.

Now it just depended on there answer.

I held Bella in my arms, and anticipated their answer.

_**I know it's REALLY short but the next chapter is coming.  
THANKS PPL!!  
REVIEW!!**_

_**PixieDustAlice (aka Sasukefan8) **_


	6. Chp 6: The decision REREAD CHP 5!

_**A/N: Okay, So I've written two chapters in 1 day. Hopefully I can get the next one up soon!!**_

_**Disclaimer for this chapter and what ever chapters I didn't post one on: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!**_

_**On with the story…**_

CHAPTER SIX- THE DECISION

The wait was agonizing.

They were thinking hard about their decision, the pros and cons.

I just continued stroking Bella's hair while they thought. Holding her closer during all the cons.

They turned towards me and Bella, whispered a few words that I didn't catch due to the fact I was paying so close attention to Bella's mumbling, then turned back to Carlisle.

Then, I heard their words.

"Dr…I mean Carlisle, I think we've made our decision"

Carlisle straightened up ,along with I, and snuck a glance towards me, then turned back to her parents.

"Ok." Carlisle said waiting for their answer.

"Were going to give it a try, but if it doesn't work, were going to have to resort to our option."

I heard all I needed. I held Bella closer and whispered in her ear,

"Everything's going to be alright, my love, we just have to try a little harder to make things work."

_**The next Day**_

"Edward, I'm sure you've heard the plan"

"Yes." I answered holding Bella closer.

" I need you to explain the plan to Bella, then leave her to me" Carlisle said looking at Bella as he spoke.

Bella looked at me, confusion in her eyes.

"Ok…" I whispered.

He turned and left.

"Bella…" I whispered. "Carlisle has a plan. You probably aren't going to like it, it involves not talking to me, but it has to work Bella, or else you leave, and I honestly don't want that to happen." I spoke stroking her hair.

Her eyes held fear, and she clanged to me tighter.

"Bella, Carlisle's plan is to separate us, and try to coax you into talking to other people, try to make you better. Do you understand Bella?"

" No…" She whispered. "NO!!" She yelled and held tighter, crying.

"Bella, we have to. Just give it a try. I'll still be here, you just won't be able to see or hear me, okay? Just give it a try."

She nodded her head. I kissed her, and turned to where Carlisle had appeared.

"She's ready.." I whispered.

"Okay, come on Bella." She nodded, and hesitated to let go, but she walked off with Carlisle.

I fell back onto the wall and slid down.

"Just please, let this work." I whispered to no one in particular, and waited for the next events to unfold.

_**A/N: OKAY! So? What did you think? Good or bad? Ideas? Please. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter out soon. And I'm working on a new story 'The Letter' so check that out soon. Hope you enjoyed.**_

_**REVIEW!!**_

_**PixieDustAlice (aka. SasukeFan8) **_


End file.
